


Lies Fall Across Your Lips

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpie finds out that Bur signed with San Jose, and he wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies Fall Across Your Lips

Sharpie waited all morning to see where Bur would be spending the next few years, and he had been hoping against hope that Chicago would be the answer. When he found out that Bur was going to San Jose, he felt the anxiousness leech out of his skin and the disappointment move in to replace it. He tried to tell himself that at least Bur would be with Nemo, that it was better than him being alone in Dallas, but he wasn't good at pretending.

Bur called him around mid-afternoon, like he’d said he would, but he didn’t seem to have much to say, so Sharpie went straight to the point.

“Why?” he asked.

“Look, I can’t right now, Sharpie,” Bur said, evading the question.

“Just tell me the truth.”

“You don’t want me to.”

“Bur, talk to me.”

“What did I just say? You don’t want the truth. Trust me.”

“Then lie to me.”

“What?” 

“Lie to me, Bur.”

Bur sighed.

“You want me to lie to you? Okay. I don’t miss Chicago. I was happy in Dallas, and I’ll be happier in San Jose. It has nothing to do with you. I don’t miss you at all. I don’t have to keep myself from calling you in the middle of the night after I’ve had a few drinks. I don’t wake up on the road and wish you were there. I don’t think of you at the worst possible times. And I definitely don’t love you, Sharpie. I never did.”

Sharpie’s heart caught in his throat, and he didn’t know what to say or what to feel. He had tried never to think too hard about how he felt about Bur, afraid of what he’d find if he looked too closely, and now it was all staring him in the face. Bur had warned him, and he’d pushed, like he always did.

“Adam, I – “

“No, Sharpie. No. If you’re calling me Adam, that means this has all gone straight to hell. Just believe the words I said. It’s better for everyone. Take care of yourself. I’ll be seeing you.”

Sharpie sat the phone down beside him and buried his face in his hands. Bur loved him. Neither one of them ever had known when to quit.


End file.
